


海，酒，烟花

by UkitaEshiya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkitaEshiya/pseuds/UkitaEshiya
Summary: 骑士在一次任务中受了重伤，而这也成为了他人生中的转折点。
Relationships: Dark Knight | DRK Characters/Paladin | PLD Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 4





	海，酒，烟花

**Author's Note:**

> 有点爱使坏的DRKx有点不知道怎么传达感情的PLD。  
战损骑士，骑士双腿截肢的设定。  
有失禁描写。  
黑白骑是好文明。

现在的红玉海要比那时候平静多了。毫无遮拦的艳阳反射在微浪上，点点白斑耀眼得有些无法直视。海水则在斑驳中缓缓击打着船弦，随着岸边的建筑渐渐变得清晰，推顶着船身的力道也变得强烈了一些。骑士估摸着船快要到岸，于是酌下了杯中的最后一点煎茶，而端坐在对面的黑骑也心领神会地收拾好了二人随身的行囊。

“十！五！三！二！一！抵岸！”

在响亮的吆喝之下，木制船身伴着一声闷响，抵上了栈桥。船夫们随后便在急着下船的船客面前忙前忙后地办起了一系列停岸下锚的准备。这对骑士搭档倒是不急：当其他客人走得差不多了，黑骑终于起身，在骑士的面前弯下腰，待到他双手环住自己的脖颈后一把将他搂抱了起来。

“抱歉，又要麻烦你了。”骑士满是歉意地对黑骑说道，而对方的回复也只是简短的两个字：“没事。”

在船上给两人端来清酒的伙计也是此时才发现骑士下体的异样：他的下衣下摆从膝盖开始的地方就空荡荡的。乌尔达哈风格的布料勾画出大腿的形状后嘎然而止，毫无生机地从大腿末端垂下。他也没敢多问，只好低着头对着两位客人说出了“一路走好！”然后窃窃地收拾起了船舱。

黑骑发现自己的搭档时，骑士正奄奄一息地躺在炮击后的废墟中，下肢被魔导装甲的残骸紧紧压住。他的盾牌早已不知所踪，右手却还紧紧握着剑，在脚步声接近时试图用剑自卫，直到身着黑色盔甲的来人跪在了自己身边，才迟疑地放下了剑，叫出了搭档的名字。

“我那边很顺利。西边战区已经全面结束战斗，现在正在撤兵。”黑骑卸下了背后的大剑，一边检查着伤势，一边汇报战况，试图以此分散骑士的注意力。问题的根源多半是一块由于爆炸而变得棱角锋利的装甲板。那装甲板下正渗出着大量的血，染得白色的布甲早已看不出原本的颜色。这种出血量，多半是腿部的某个主动脉被割断了。但黑骑也不敢轻举妄动，只怕造成更激烈的出血。骑士完全是因为肾上腺素才能勉强保持意识，随时会进入失血性休克，需要立刻送回营地治疗。做好初步判断后，黑骑摸上耳侧，启动了通讯珠，联系了治疗组，并把坐标和状况解释了一番。

听着黑骑汇报自己的伤势，骑士叹了口气：“看来我命数要尽啊。就算救回来了，这腿也要废了。”

“不会的，来得及。”话是这么说，黑骑也不知道自己对这话有几分信心。他握着骑士颤抖着的手，愈发只能感觉到和自己一样的冰凉。

“！”

黑骑诧异地低下头。洁白的羽毛顺着手臂向上，覆上了漆黑的盔甲，柔光比周围的点点战火要温暖得多。这伤势更重的人正在对着自己咏唱深仁厚泽。

“别担心，我试着对我自己治疗了，没用。伤太深了。剩下的一点魔力别浪费了。”骑士又笑了。是他被教导要时刻保持的公关笑容。

然而这次轮到骑士诧异了。他一下子把所有的礼仪矜持抛在脑后，脸涨得通红，说不出是嘴上更烫还是脸颊上更烫。

“你会和我一起回去的。还有… …”

他模糊中听到黑骑对自己说了些什么，意识随后便被黑暗吞没了。

再次恢复意识是不知道多久之后了。骑士勉强睁开了眼睛，映入眼帘的是左右两侧的麻布格挡和上方的沙岩砖建筑。这里应该是神拳痕的野战医院。暗暗的头痛感并不陌生，毕竟每次从重伤和全身麻醉醒来时都是如此。他呆呆地望着土黄色的天顶，也不急着起身。他第一次急着跳下病床时还没走几步，就眼前一黑，被天旋地转按回了地上，少不了的自然还有骑士团同伴的笑声。

又过了一会儿，确认自己状态差不多了，骑士慢悠悠地支起上身，侧过身来准备掀起被子下床，腿上异样的感觉却让他心里咯噔了一下。他低头一看，随即胃里说不上的恶寒伴随着急促的呼吸一路向上，遍布了全身。他也明白这并不是值得意外的事。连他自己也说过，就算能救回来，这腿也要废了。

但现在，这腿可真的废了。

察觉到了格挡里的动静，一直静候在外的黑骑把布帘撩开了一条缝，和骑士打了个招呼，轻声走到了骑士床边。一名高地人医生也拿着一托盘的东西跟在后面走了进来。骑士赶紧调整了呼吸，又一次挂上了“我没事”的笑容，揪得黑骑内心一痛。良久，黑骑才又开口说道：“还是晚了一些，这是最好的办法了。其他地方的伤都不严重。”

“没事的，这次也麻烦你了，抱歉。”他听着医生对自己解释那些创后护理相关的东西，眼睛一直在不知道什么地方游离着，不敢对上任何人的目光。医生自觉两人都需要时间，把药放在床头柜上后就离开了。

和同族的男性相比，骑士本就是精瘦的体型，全靠一身布甲撑着才看不出，他们有时还开玩笑说这些法师们也能一拳把他扳倒。现在的他看起来比平时还瘦弱些，略微凹陷的眼窝显得有些发黑。黑骑紧紧盯着骑士的眼睛，骑士却一直把目光放在别的地方，或是高一些，或是低一些，因为黑骑太擅长观察别人了。或者说，他们两个都太擅长观察别人了。

“等我醒来等了很久吧？“骑士还是不肯提起自己的伤势，“抱歉，大概是我有点累，也算是好好睡了一觉。你可以放下心来去休息了。”

可还没等骑士反应过来，黑骑早已把他抱进了怀里：“别装了。你在害怕吧。”

骑士搭靠在对方肩上的下巴动了动，没有说话，也不知道该不该装了。扪心自问，他是真的害怕，害怕中带着几分迷茫。他打小就被跟着剑术士行会学剑，年龄一到又加入了骑士团。除此之外，他也就偶尔会去雕金行会学学手艺，连收拾房间都被说不行。从骑士团是肯定要退役了，作为冒险者的身份也要划上句号。从今往后该怎么办？骑士是真不知道，也不想知道。他像是终于认输了一样，说道：“是。我是真的害怕。”

“那，有什么想做的事情吗？不考虑什么实际的，就是想做的事。”

察觉到黑骑在试图拍着自己的后背来安慰自己，骑士觉得有些羞耻，但又莫名地享受被黑骑抱着，顺从地把手也搭上对方肩头。“你想，之前都是为了公事走遍艾欧泽亚。现在也没法办公事了，不如旅游一下？单纯为了放松的那种。”

骑士的话里半带着玩笑，但黑骑却很把这当回事。他松开了骑士，把一旁的椅子拿过来坐下后，追问道：“想去哪里？”

“你就算这么问我… …”大约是为了对得起这份正经，骑士也认真回想起了曾经去过的地方，“硬说的话，果然是黄金港吧。”

要说为什么，骑士的内心里是很喜欢新鲜的事物的。乌尔达哈除了沙子就是沙子，他也因此对海有着莫大的兴趣。据学者说，第一次到利姆萨·罗敏萨的骑士差点就下决心消失一天，等在海都里玩一圈再来执行任务。黄金港就更不用说了，又是大海，又是没见过的东方风格建筑和文化。

“他们跟我提起过夏日祭的事情。最近也算是夏天，要不要去看看？”随着黑骑的同意，骑士的眼睛亮了起来。

因伤申请退役的人一多，骑士团对退团申请变得习以为常了，导致这类申请都会被快速通过，也不知道是不是好事。而黑骑倒是无所谓，本来就没什么组织归属，随时都可以出发。

从计划到踏上黄金港的波防堤不过两三周的时间，这算得上是真正的冲动行为。被黑骑抱着游走在港口的栈桥上，路人时不时投来的诧异目光，红玉海的海风，异国语言的叫卖声；旅行的新鲜感，脱离了机械般精准的生活的不适感，不知何处而来的罪恶感。直到二人在潮风亭楼上的隔间落座，骑士才勉强把自己从混乱的思绪里拉回来。

落座时天色渐晚，隔间里只有简简单单的一张矮桌，两个坐垫，单薄的和纸门并不隔音，稍静下来就能听到隔壁人的交谈。但毕竟潮风亭高层是看烟花的好地方，不是和老板娘有些许交情的话是找不到这么好的席位的。做生意的人也擅长观察，说不准早在以前就看出二人关系不太一般，还连忙道歉不能找个更合适的房间。

对骑士来说，没有背靠的支撑，稳定地坐着有些困难。看他摇摇晃晃地试着用桌子支撑住自己的样子，黑骑干脆把自己的坐垫挪到了骑士身边盘腿坐下好让他靠在自己的身上。

“有点近吧？”

虽然从黑骑的角度看不到，但骑士的脸一定染上了几分红。他回答道：“没事，你都被我抱着逛了这么久了。”而后把双手从骑士的腰侧绕过去，摸上清酒壶，给两个人一人倒上了些酒。

黑骑比骑士小几岁，身高倒是高了不少。骑士说着太近，一样接过了酒杯，往后躲进了黑骑的怀里。

“之前来的时候是冬天吧？海风还挺冷的。”

“好像是。风口上比伊修加德都冷。”

他们就这么一点点地酌着酒，有一搭没一搭地说着话，看着夕阳余晖下的红玉海渐渐被夜色吞没，黄金港在夜幕之下点起华灯。骑士略微懂酒，但也限于乌尔达哈比较多的葡萄酒，酒量尚可，在清酒面前只能大概喝个所以然。黑骑则是更一窍不通，几杯下肚后有些迷迷糊糊，也起了某些不知道该不该起的反应。

毕竟靠坐在黑骑的怀里，骑士自然察觉到了身后的变化。他倒不惊讶，估摸是料到了这旅途中迟早要发生个几次，当然还有目前为止亲昵行为勾起的他的期待：“我们早点去望海楼住着？”

“就在这里做吧。”黑骑说着，有些粗糙的手扶上了骑士的脸侧，引导着骑士侧过身来，吻上了自己。

酒精的作用之下，两个人都比平时肆无忌惮得多。骑士也不知道自己怎么就答应下了求欢的请求，缺乏技巧的吻足以打乱他的步调，迫使他只能仰着头接受着津液。黑骑终于离开自己时，骑士的气息有些发抖，满脸都是酒和情欲带来的潮红。他对于在这里做还是有些膈应，于是隔着布料覆盖上了黑骑的挺起，“我先帮你一下？”

骑士继续接受着时不时的吻，一边撩起黑骑衣服的下摆，把下着褪下一些，露出挺立的下体。他对性没什么多余的技巧可言，最多也就是回想自己怎么自慰，然后用同样的技巧来服侍黑骑。骑士连下方的囊袋都很少照顾到，最多只是在茎身上撸动，偶尔用手指按压一下顶端，蹭上铃口滴落出的液体。黑骑对此倒是十分受用，快感顶上来时就会松开骑士的唇，取而代之的是夹杂着沉重呼吸的隐忍低音。

黑骑把手臂绕上骑士背后，手指玩弄地卷起他稍长的后发，又隔着布料轻轻抚着他的脊背。从微敞的领口向下看去，一切好像都没什么变化。若隐若现的乳尖在布料的摩擦下立了起来，有些纤细的身体布满了疤痕，黑骑甚至记得其中的几道是来自哪几场战斗。一道很久以前的伤疤从左肩攀下，越过锁骨，停止在胸口正中。黑骑的手指顺着这轨迹滑下，又不紧不慢地把骑士的衣服也一并解开，让布料轻飘飘地垂在身体两侧，顺着肩膀落下，身体前侧毫无遮拦地展示在自己面前。

“你也勃起了。”听到这话，骑士的目光挪开了一些，脸似乎又红了几分。黑骑抓住了骑士的手腕，让他松开自己的下体，又把那手引导着碰上了被顶得紧绷的底裤，“一起吧。”

骑士顺从地向后躺去，腿部向着腰部折起，微颤地靠立在黑骑的膝盖上，而后被扶上了腰肢，后腰被抬起了一些，好方便底裤被脱下。各种各样的伤应该是再正常不过的事情，残缺的肢体却带着几分无法言喻的情色。手术后不久的截肢面似乎还能看到缝合的痕迹，黑骑有些想去抚摸那伤口，又怕新伤还会疼，只好让手犹豫地等在腿侧，直到猜到他心思的骑士明明白白地说了没关系，黑骑才终于用手轻抚起了依然不平整的切面，又落下几个极尽温柔的吻。

“还会疼？”

“倒也不会，”骑士说着，也看向了莫名陌生的切面，“偶尔会有那种幻痛的感觉。”

回想起来，别人会在酒桌上吹嘘伤痕是征战四方的勋章，骑士虽然能懂这样的价值观，更多时候只会担心太过狰狞的伤疤会不会吓到别人，还觉得这样吹嘘有一丝好战的大男子主义。他因此不喜欢在别人面前暴露裸体，在黑骑面前也是做过几次后才慢慢愿意脱掉衣服。黑骑不去问旧伤背后的故事，又会关注新伤愈合得如何，尽管轻轻擦过肌肤的手总是带着几分色情的味道，骑士也不在意。是人总有几分性癖，何况自己也有些渴求爱抚和偶尔的疼痛。要变态，不如变态到一起去好了。

黑骑俯下身去，咬上骑士的锁骨，而后又轻轻地舔弄啃咬起了身下人的胸口，拇指似有似无地按压着胯骨内侧，激得骑士本就悬空的腰紧绷着上顶。黑骑像是想到了什么，握住骑士的腰，把他的双腿分开后又向自己胯部拉了一些，两人的下体正好在骑士的腿间贴上。

“把腿并上。”

骑士突然明白了对方的意图，不知道是羞耻还是有些兴奋地深吸了一口气，“你到底是从哪里学来的这些东西？”

他嘴上这么说着，自己倒是乖乖向一侧并拢了腿，腿间柔软的皮肤挤压着黑骑的下体，露出湿润的顶端。黑骑发出几下低沉的鼻音，而后模仿着交合的动作蹭起了骑士的腿间。这个姿势最多只能小幅度地前后摩擦，但本身就是最敏感的那片地方，一点小动作就会起反应。算不上是快感的触感，更多是抬起着双腿，被以十足色情的姿势奸着腿间带来的羞耻感刺激着神经。骑士不知道自己下面变成了什么糟糕样子，他也不好意思去看，只知道肯定湿得一塌糊涂。黑骑也没想放过他，于是空出一只手在他的分身上下滑动，不一会儿就把温热的液体解放到了颤抖着的小腹上。

刚经历过高潮的大脑一片空白，黑骑干脆乘虚而入，又把骑士的腰抬高了几分，手指向后探去，顶上了紧闭的穴口。直到股间被冰凉液体的触感一激，骑士都没料到对方是多有备而来。方才解放的余韵，又被酒精的后劲推上一把，欲望来临时说不上许多，本能引着自己搂上对方的脖颈，把最脆弱的下身暴露着大开，主动引诱着对深处的入侵。

尽管床上的暧昧关系早已持续了将近一年， 二人自打正式开战就没什么机会做，休战后的初次进入不免充满了生涩。骑士忍不住发出吃痛的闷哼，又轻轻用手摩擦着黑骑后脑上的短发，暗示自己能够接受。扩张总是这样，后穴里的胀痛，偶尔撕裂感，度过不适期的前端刚想立起来，又被痛感刺激得软了下去。黑骑心疼他，一边爱溺地吻着他的鼻梁和嘴唇，一边却不忘往紧绷着的后穴里又挤入了一根手指。那地方适应得很快，模仿着操弄的动作让后面柔软了起来，穴里的软肉也从一开始的排斥变到温顺地吸着入侵的物体。黑骑还想再扩张一些，却发现身下人握住了自己的下体，声音里满是情潮。

“可以了，”多半是发现这样求着别人干自己的样子太过于色情了，他的声音也变得越来越小，“… …进来吧。”

黑骑自然也没想过拒绝这邀请，卧住骑士的下腰，毫不犹豫地进入了对方的身体。除了环在对方颈上的手臂，骑士根本找不到合适的着力点来控制进入的速度，完全是被对方抱在怀里，被直直挺入过深的内部。也不知道更多的是痛感还是后穴被填满的满足感，骑士被顶出一声盖着水汽的气音，整个人都蜷了起来。黑骑被夹得深吸了一口气，拍了一下怀里畏畏缩缩的人的屁股，又抱着他小幅度地顶了起来，“放松点，太紧了，动不了。”

骑士也没有那个精神去反驳他，可后穴里不安分的东西插得他顾不上还嘴，忍住不发声就用掉了太多的精力。等湿漉漉的前端颤颤巍巍地立起来了，黑骑也知道那东西主人的适应期过去了，捧着骑士的屁股开始了更大幅度的操弄。骑士的身体比以往轻得多，就算被抬起到阴茎几乎抽离身体，又重重地落下撞上最深处，也并不会有多费力。他迎着慢悠悠的撞击发出着断断续续的呻吟，又怕隔壁的人听到，只能咬住黑骑的衣领，却挡不住打湿布料的津液和一声声的鼻音。

“叫出来。我想听你的声音了。”黑骑在骑士耳边说道，温潮的呼吸打在发红的耳根上。

“不，嗯，不啊… …”

回答显然是错误的举动，只要松开牙关一下，一声声呻吟就像漏了水一样倾泻而出。他开始带着哭腔求操着自己的男人摸摸自己的前端，得不到答复，又不敢松开环抱着的手臂，就算这双手并没能多帮着减少过激的快感。他的叫声愈发变得浪了起来，也许是在讨好，更多的只是宣泄不断堆积着的快感，直到最深处又一次被重重地撞上，把他硬生生地插射了出来。高潮着的后穴绞弄着操开它的罪魁祸首，但黑骑离自己的解放还差得远。

还不够。

他让高潮后失神的骑士躺在地上，比体温凉爽得多的榻榻米帮着他把潮热降了几分。骑士已经混身被汗液打湿了，而脸被湿润的刘海半掩着，上面还夹杂着别的液体。他这张被快感支配而染上潮红的脸是真的十分可爱。

虽然很对不起骑士，但他这个样子真的很像一个专为性爱而设计的人偶，黑骑不住想道。如果想的话，不管怎么操干，如何过分地玩弄，他都没办法逃走，只能继续哭着被弄坏。他捧起骑士的脸，用一个吻打乱了对方试着放松的呼吸，又让他翻过去趴下，把线条分明的后背暴露在自己眼前。

黑骑在骑士身后跪立着，用几个叠起来的坐垫把他的腰架起来，稍微分开一点紧密的臀瓣，就能看到方才被插得无法闭合的后穴。黑骑忍不住又落下一个掌印，那穴口张合了几下，又漏出一点粘腻的体液。他再一次进入了这里，随即又握住骑士精瘦的腰，把他整个人像自己的方向拖了拖，抬起来，直到最后一截点着地的膝盖也离开了榻榻米。骑士只能用小臂勉强撑着地面，整个人都紧绷了起来。

“喂，你，你到底在想什么？”

“会很舒服的，放松。”

黑骑说着，把骑士固定在这个被动的姿势下开始了大开大合的操弄。骑士除了被顶得断断续续的浪叫以外什么都做不了，腿偶尔着一下地，又再一次被抬离地面。已经射了两次的下体又一次硬了起来，随着对后穴的撞击抖动，星星点点的体液滴落在东方风格的坐垫上。他哭着，颤抖着，求饶着，破碎的话语都没办法连成什么完整的句子，只能换来在后颈和脊背上落下的吻和更加强烈的撞击。

可骑士也没办法否认这真的很舒服。波潮般不断的快感对后穴，对大脑，对全身的入侵，只是过于激烈了罢了。过于激烈了，可他也不想停下。黑骑终究还是射了出来，一股浓精打上了肠壁，被内射的羞耻感则成了再次把骑士推上高潮的东西。前端已经射不出什么了，只是在几下颤抖之后射出了夹杂着精液，却并非精液的东西。黑骑也终于决定放过身下这个缩成一团的人，让他侧过身去躺在地上，又让他把头枕上自己的手臂。

“还好吗？”

“累了。你抱着我去看今晚的烟花好了。还有，记得跟老板娘解释弄脏的榻榻米是怎么回事。”

骑士居然在对自己耍小脾气，可能是刚才真的过分了。不过，这样倒也有几分可爱。

“好，好。”黑骑满口答应着，心里想着回到望海楼可以做的事情，“反正你也没法自己去。”


End file.
